Surrender to the Music
by P4rtn3rs 1n Cr1m3
Summary: For Marinette Dupain-Cheng, it feels like her own short-comings pervent her from ever coming closer to the boy she admires, Adrien Agreste. When the two meet under different names at a night club, things begin to change. The two will find that dancing is not unlike falling in love- you just have to surrender to the music. (Breakdance AU/ Miraculous Moves AU) (College AU)
See end for Author's notes

* * *

 _The lights were low and dim. Marinette lay in the middle of a grand stage still, quiet, and alone. As she waited music, melodic and soft drifted across the calm space. She began to move, reaching across the floor. Marinette sat up quickly, only to melt down to the floor again. It was then that a man, blonde haired and green eyed, made his way onto the stage from the wings. His movements were even and controlled as he strode towards her. He was perfect, dazzling, mesmerizing. He was her beautiful Adrien Agreste._

 _He reached the unmoving Marinette and knelt down beside her. His right hand jutted out sharply above her knees and they lifted. His left followed, making it's way right above her chest. Marinette's arms and torso lifted. He drew his arms towards the center of her body. She let her limbs follow his actions only to fall the the ground once more when he expelled his arms outward._

 _Adrien smiled down at her, standing up. She drew up slightly with him. Bending his legs, he pushed off of the ground, barrel rolling over Marinette and a graceful, horizontal movement. He landed silently on the other side of her and brought his hand to brush her bangs gently out of her face. Marinette leaned into the contact. He grabbed her hand with his free one. He gently grasped the back of her neck and the soft spot behind her knees and drew her up off of the floor and into his arms._

 _They took a moment to admire each other before Adrien swung her around his body. She rolled around him elegantly. Their bodies melded perfectly together and Marinette found herself falling into a comfortable pace, twisting, bending, and leaping with Adrien in a seamless dance. The song began to fade, and Marinette found herself drawing towards Adrien, pressing her smaller frame into his. He flashed his dreamy grin down at her. Marinette's heart fluttered. He lovingly brushed his fingers across Marinette's cheek. She felt heat rise to her face, splashing her delicate skin a pale pink. With a small chuckle he leaned in towards her, his lips just centimeters from ghosting over her own._

Marinette's alarm clock blared, rousing her out of her lovely dream. She groaned, burying herself back under her blankets to hide from the sound of Fiestar's latest hit pulsing through the speakers of her phone. She reluctantly reached an arm out from underneath her cocoon to grab her phone and shut off the foreign pop song that served as her wake-up call. As she clicked it off, her tired blue eyes peered at the time. The clock on her phone read 9:41. Marinette shot out of bed. She had a little over fifteen minutes until her Algebra class started. " _Did I really just sleep through almost forty-five minutes of Fiestar playing on repeat? Again?"_ Marinette made a note to change her ringtone to something louder and rushed to get ready.

* * *

Marinette had just barely made it on time to her Algebra class. Despite having slept in, Marinette found herself nodding off as the teacher lectured. Luckily though, with her best friend Alya's help, Marinette had managed to not fall back asleep in class. An hour later, she now stood in one of the many lavish University's studio rooms. It was a spacious room padded with a springy dancefloor. One wall was lined with full length mirrors while the other housed a wooden ballet bar.

Dressed in traditional ballet attire, a black sweet-heart neckline leotard, pink tights, pointe shoes, and hair tied up in a bun, Marinette was warming up at the bar in preparation for her pointe class when Adrien walked in. Marinette immediately felt her heart begin to pound. His golden hair framed his angular face; his lips were adorned with a kind smile. He wore a simple, loose-fitting white tank top and black leggings that hugged his muscular legs. Marinette had to catch herself from drooling. " _If you can't hold it together now Marinette then you're gonna lose it when he starts dancing,"_ Marinette thought.

In her distraction, she failed to notice Adrien approach her. "Hey, Marinette," He greeted with a small wave. "Do you mind if I take this spot by the bar to warm up?"

Marinette jumped in surprise. " _He's actually talking to me. He wants to warm up next to me… Quick, say something before you look like an idiot!"_

"Um, up warm yeah here you can!" She quickly stammered out. He gave her a confused look. "I mean, you can uh-"

"Oh, Adrien!" A sickly sweet voice called from across the room, cutting off Marinette. It was Chloé Bourgeois, daughter of the mayor of Paris and an utter, spoiled brat. She strode up to Adrien and slung her arms over his shoulders, pulling him closer.

"Uh, hey Chloé? Do you need something?" He asked, unsure, as he tried to shrug her arms off of his shoulder. She was having none of it, and kept him in place.

"I just had an offer for you," She cooed. "Why don't you ditch this loser and warm up with someone more you caliber?"

Marinette grew furious. " _What does she think gives her the right to talk to me that way?"_ Marinette was about to interject when Adrien spoke for her.

"I think I'll stay here, thanks." He peeled Chloé off of him. "Besides, that side of the bar is full." Marinette looked to the spot in question and sure enough, Chloé's favorite slave, Sabrina was warming up next to Rose.

"Sabrina!" Chloé screamed causing the poor girl to jump. "Get out of Adrien's spot!"

"S-Sorry Chloé!" The ginger stammered out, finding another place on the bar.

Marinette scowled, but Chloé paid her no mind, simply turning back to Adrien. "You think about that offer and if you ever feel…" She looked Marinette up and down with a sneer. "Underwhelmed by your company you just come stretch with me." With that, she strode off. Adrien simply shook his head and turned back to Marinette.

"Sorry about her. You know how she is." Adrien smiled. "So, do you mind if I stretch here?"

Marinette looked at her feet, afraid that if she stared at his face for too long she'd get transfixed and lose her train of thought. "Yeah, I'd love it- I mean I um don't mind if you warm up here. I mean it'd be great if you could but I understand if you don't want to," She rambled.

He chuckled. "Thanks." He took his place at the bar, back facing Marinette. He began to go through some basic bar stretches, bending into a first plie. As he did, Marinette couldn't help but notice how nice his shapely legs looked in leggings.

" _Not to mention his butt,"_ Marinette thought, spacing out at the thought of his gorgeous figure. The sound of the teacher, Katherine Jacques, entering the studio jostled her out of her daydreams.

"Good afternoon, class," She greeted with a smile as she set down her things by the sound system in the corner of the classroom.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Katie," The class echoed. Despite being a world-renowned ballerina and a core member of the Paris Ballet, she was one of the least strict teachers that taught at the academy. She only taught on Monday's and Friday's though thanks to her schedule. She was a pretty woman in her late twenties with brunette hair and bright green eyes.

"Gather in the center of the floor please," Ms. Katie announced. Marinette and the rest of the class were happy to oblige, clumping up in the center of the studio. "As you know," She began. "Curtains rise on the Fall Showcase in a little over a month. Mr. Agreste has requested that for Fall Showcase we highlight the very best of our Ballet program.

We'll be performing a twelve minute collaboration piece with the seven other ballet classes on this campus and it shall be choreographed and directed by Mr. Alakev and myself. Since the best performers were requested, you'll be auditioning in both this class and Mr. Alakev's for a spot in the production. Auditions for the first year Pointe section will be held next Monday while auditions for first year Ballet will be held next Thursday. Mr. Agreste himself will be assisting in judging auditions. Are there any questions?"

No one spoke out. "If there are no questions, spread out in your lines so that I may begin teaching your audition dance." The class spread out into three lines that had been assigned on the first day of class. Marinette made her way towards the left half of the studio and stood in the second line. She took a deep breath, calming her nerves. She lifted her chest and set her shoulders back, steeling herself for what was sure to be a rather complicated combo.

* * *

Marinette was breathing heavily by the time Pointe class let out. There was no time to rest however as her Hip-Hop class started in less than five minutes. Walking out of the classroom barefoot and exhausted, Marinette collected her things from the rack in the hall and made her way to the locker rooms.

Throwing her things down, Marinette peeled off her sweat soaked ballet clothes and changed into her hip-hop outfit. Marinette examined herself in one of the full-length mirrors. She wore a long sleeve white crop top the read "Princess" in pink across the front. She wore pink fingerless gloves and black fitted sweatpants with pink detailing. To complete her outfit she sported pink converse.

With careful, precise fingers, she undid her bun and let her dark locks fall around her shoulders. Ruffling it in the mirror, she scrutinized herself. " _Adrien's going to be there. I just have to look good… Especially better than Chloé."_ Deciding to put her hair in pigtails so it didn't get in the way, she grabbed two ponytail holders from her bag and quickly did her hair. She took a step back and smiled at her reflection. "Looks good. What time is it?" She thought aloud. Digging out her phone and examining the time, Marinette's eyes widened. She had a minute to sprint across the dance facility if she wanted to make it on time to her hip-hop class. Slinging her bag over her shoulder, Marinette raced out of the locker room and towards her next class.

By the time Marinette made it to her hip-hop class she was gasping for air. Alya grinned at her from across the studio and waved. Marinette made her way to her.

"You managed to make it on time this time, girl. With a grand total of fifteen seconds to spare," Alya teased. "That's a full four minutes better than last week."

Marinette rolled her eyes but smiled playfully. "Yeah, yeah."

"You gonna be able to keep it in your pants today?" Alya asked, a dangerous smirk growing on her face. "I mean, look at what Adrien is wearing." Marinette's eyes drifted towards the picture perfect supermodel where he stood chatting with his friend, Nino, and quickly found herself staring. He had changed into a black muscle tank the showed off his built arms and a nice side view of his chest. And while his black sweatpant were not the tight leggings her wore earlier that day, they still managed to make Adrien look stunning.

"Guess that's a no then," Alya said with a laugh.

"Alya!" Marinette exclaimed, giving her a light shove.

She chuckled. "Prove me wrong by actually paying attention in class for once rather than just drooling over him, hm?"

Marinette smirked. "Is that a challenge I'm hearing?"

"If you get picked to perform at the end of the period in front of the class I'll bring you somewhere extra special tonight."

"You're on," Marinette said, letting her competitive nature trump her nervousness. It was then that the dance instructor strolled in, loose and relax. His name was Dedrick and he had moved to Paris from New York to teach classes at the academy.

"Spread out," He announced as he set up the sound system. Giving Alya one last challenging look, Marinette moved away from her and found a spot to dance.

Mr. Dedrick made his way out to the center floor in the front. "We'll be dancing to Monster by Meek Mill. It starts out with twelve eight-counts of improve. If you ain't movin' during that you may as well leave my class."

Marinette knew he was serious too. On the first day of class, Chloé had refused to do the improve section and had been promptly kicked out. If Marinette wanted to perform at the end of the class, her freestyle would have to be seamless.

"As soon as the one-two hits you pop out and slide to the left, circling your hands til' three-four." Mr. Dedrick demonstrated the move as he spoke and the entire class followed his example. "Five you slam together and cross your arms in front of you, and then they hit by your sides. Six they come up and flex by your ears. Yeah that's the way," He encouraged as he watched his students emulating his movements. "Seven-eight, they cross in front and slam down. Now let's add some more footwork to that."

Marinette had definitely not picked the best routine to try and challenge Alya on. It was fast-paced, sharp, and sporadic. Not to mention trying to focus with Adrien body rolling and popping out his chest and hips was a feat within itself. However as class went on, she found herself beginning to settle into a comfortable, confident rhythm. When the music came on, she threw all shyness and uncertainty to the wind and rolled with the beat of the rap music.

Soon, there was only five minutes of class left. It was time for Mr. Dedrick to pick the top two dancers to demonstrate for the class. He shut off the music and Marinette waited anxiously as he made his decision. "Everyone else but Agreste and Dupain-Cheng come stand at the front of the studio."

Marinette's heart went haywire. Not only would she be dancing a hip-hop combo in front of the entire class for the first time, she would also be doing it with Adrien. She could already feel the heat climbing up her neck to her face.

"What!" Chloé exclaimed, staying on the floor. "Marinette? Next to Adrien? That's an outrage. I demand to be given my proper spot out on the floor."

Mr. Dedrick appeared bored with Chloé's antics. "Why don't you just sit down and learn a thing or two Bourgeois? You've got a lot of work to do before you deserve to dance up there."

"How dare-" She began but was cut off by Alya.

"Face it, Chloé. You're not even second best!" Alya snickered.

"My father will hear of this!" She stormed to the front of the room.

Mr. Dedrick made his way to the stereo. "If your father has any questions about how I run my own class, he can call Mr. Agreste. Got it?" He said, smugly. She didn't respond, simply seethed silently.

Marinette was to caught up in her own head to even take satisfaction in the action of Chloé being put in her place. Being practically alone up there with a whole room full of eyeballs trained on her had anxiety bubbling in her stomach. Marinette felt her confidence waver. Her nervousness was evident in her demeanor. Her eyes were trained on her shoes and her shoulders were hunched. She felt a gentle, warm hand on her shoulder. She looked up.

It was Adrien. His melting green eyes met hers. He offered a reassuring smile. "Nervous?"

Marinette was too starstruck and flustered to do anything but nod.

"Don't be. You're really good, Marinette. Just dance like you were a minute ago. Like you don't care who was watching. When it was just you, and the music"

She felt a blush creep up onto her face. "O-o-okay," She managed to stammer out. He pulled away from her and walked to his starting position.

Mr. Dedrick had the music reset to where the song began. "Alright everybody, let's give a big hand to Agreste and Dupain-Cheng." The class roared with applause.

"Go Marinette!" Alya cheered, holding her phone out to record.

Marinette took a deep breath. " _If I'm doing this, I'm going to do it with some bang."_ She pulled the two ponytail holders out of her hair causing her dark locks to sway gently down into place. She threw the hair bands towards Alya. This set off a whole new wave of cheers from her classmates which did little to help her nerves.

Breathing deeply, Marinette backed up until she was almost touching the back of the wall. Adrien gave her a questioning look but didn't say anything. Marinette inhaled. " _You got this Marinette, confidence. Confidence."_ She exhaled and locked eyes with her teacher, giving him a nod that she was ready. The music came on.

"The money turned me into a monster," The radio sang followed by a sharp beat. Marinette head whipped to lead her torso down to be draped over her right leg as the beat hit. "The money turned my noodles into pasta." She slowly drew herself up her leg, dragging her arm up as she went. When the second beat hit, she threw herself back, torso leaned over her left leg that was tucked into her chest and she swung her arms forward. Marinette jumped out of it so her feet were far apart.

A cocky, confident smirk pulled her lips up from fright to self-assuredness, letting the music change her into someone entirely different. "The money turned my tuna into lobster." Marinette pushed her left hand down, parallel to the left side of her body and leaned to the right as she did so. This time, when the third beat hit, she jumped together and gave a quick, sharp, head nod. "They wanna do me," Marinette rolled her chest around to the right. "I'mmma do it like a mobster." Suddenly, Marinette took a few running steps towards the crowd of students and flipped over herself in a cartwheel-esque motion. She had pulled off a perfect aerial movement. She landed crouched over herself right as the last beat hit before the song picked up. She immediately bounced up and began to dance.

Her aerial wasn't the only trick up her sleeve however as towards the end of the improve section, she broke out one of her favorite breakdancing moves, the Windmill. Dropping to the ground, she quickly spun herself around on her shoulder, twirling in a dizzying motion. When she approached the end of her repeated revolution, she stopped herself with her arms and legs and, relying on her abdominal strength alone, drug herself up off the floor stomach first without the use of her hands.

That was when the combination they had learned kicked in. Quickly, she slid to the left, gliding perfectly in time with Adrien. The pair didn't miss a beat, dancing in harmony with each other. Marinette radiated confidence as she slid, popped, and hit the movements she had been taught. Soon the end of the combo approached and in one final move, Marinette quickly swung her hips on beat then squatted down into a deep second plie, still sassily grinning.

When Mr. Dedrick turned the music off, the students erupted into applause, loudly displaying their praise for the duo's skills. Marinette stood up, blushing, but content. Alya was the first to run up to her, swinging an arm around her shoulders.

"That was awesome, girl! Where'd that even come from?"

Marinette shrugged, sheepish. "I don't know, I just kind of let go?"

Nino was the next to come up. "Yeah dude that was sweet! That's one of the best times I've ever seen you dance, Marinette."

"Thanks, Nino!" Nino was not the last student to compliment her performance either as several of her classmates came up and offered their appraisals.

"Alright, alright everybody," Mr. Dedrick called, silencing the class. "Great job, Agreste and Dupain-Cheng." He grinned. "We're outta time today. Get your asses outta here and I'll see ya tomorrow." The class began to collect themselves and things and leave for their next class.

Marinette and Alya chatted as they headed out to collect their things that lay on the racks in the hallway. "So Alya, does this mean you're taking me to your extra special place tonight?"

"You did earn it," Alya admitted. "I'll take you if you can promise to keep it a secret, and you have to promise before I tell you where we're going."

Marinette raised an eyebrow. "Why do I have to keep this place a secret?"

"Just promise already," Alya insisted.

"Okay, I can keep it a secret."

"You should totally come with me to the Miraculous Night Club tonight," Alya whispered for Marinette's ears only.

"What!" She exclaimed loudly.

"Shhhh! Quiet," Alya hushed harshly, looking around. Luckily, the other students were too wrapped up in their own affairs to spare the two so much as a glance.

"Let's move to a spot with less ears. You have thirty minutes until your next class, right?" Marinette nodded. "Good. Follow me."

Alya led Marinette by the hand down the hall and out of the College of Dance and Choreography and into the spacious courtyard. It was one of the Academies two prestigious malls which housed access to an assortment of greenery, cafés, study spots, dormitories, and educational facilities. They currently resided in the South Mall, the greenbelt closest to Marinette's and Alya's dorm, The Louis XIV Dormitories. They were lavish co-ed dorms that housed the majority of the dance program students who lived on campus. Thanks to the nature of the academy, Marinette got a room to herself, only having to share a bathroom with Alya. Marinette plopped down onto her bed, Alya sitting down beside her.

"I can't believe you want to go to Miraculous. Don't you know we could be expelled?" Marinette pointed out. The Miraculous Night Club was a dance spot located in the heart of Paris. It was an establishment that invited anyone of any skill level to show off their dance moves either on the open floor or in one of the dance battles they hosted on weekends. It had housed an influential hip-hop group that was well known throughout the world, the Miraculous Dance Crew. However, the majority of its members had simply progressively disappeared without a trace over the course of the past two years. As a consequence both the popularity of the nightclub and dance crew had plummeted.

"Come on Marinette, you know that's a dumb rule anyways," Alya argued. "Why don't you just live a little? You'd have a blast!"

"Alya, we're talking about expulsion! _Expulsion_. Plus, isn't it supposed to be dangerous?"

"Look, just because Mr. Agreste had a disagreement a few years ago with the club's owners does not mean it's dangerous. It's totally safe, I would know."

"Alya, you've been to Miraculous?" Marinette asked, surprised.

"Yeah, and it's totally right up your alley. Look, if you go there's no way we'll get caught. Everyone wears disguises."

"Disguises?" Marinette echoed, confused.

"Everyone wears some sort of outfit to hide who they are," Alya explained. "Like my alias is Lady Wifi. I wear black face paint around my eyes, kind of like a mask, and an outfit to match the name. It makes me feel like some kind of superhero."

"Alya, I still don't know about this…" Marinette wasn't one to break rules, and this entire thing just didn't seem worth the risk.

"None of that grabbing your attention, huh?" She sighed. "I didn't want to pull out this card but you leave me no choice." She gave a devilish smirk. "There's been some rumors flying around that Mr. Adrien Agreste himself dances at Miraculous in secret. Wouldn't it be totally romantic if some lucky girl learned of his true identity and bonded over protecting his secret?"

Now Alya had her attention. Her mind raced in a flurry of thoughts. She began to ramble. "What if I found out then promised to keep it for him and he invited me out for dinner or maybe even to his house as a thank you and we got to talking and he started to trust me so much since I never gave out his secret and then he got down on one knee and proposed and obviously I would say yes! I mean who wouldn't? And then we got married under the eiffel tower and honeymoon in some tropical island somewhere. Then will live happily ever after in a big house and we'll have two, no three kids and a dog! Maybe a cat? Nah, forget the cat. A hamster! I love hamsters!" She giggled, dreamily imagining her future life with Adrien.

Alya shook her head. "Slow down girl. Before any of that, you gotta start with going to Miraculous tonight."

That brought Marinette out of her fantasy-induced high. "I'll think about it, Alya."

"Well, if you decide you wanna go, you'll have to just meet me there. I leave before your last class gets out, but if you need anything makeup wise, you know how to get into my room."

"Yeah, thanks Alya."

"The best thank you would be you going to Miraculous tonight, just saying." Alya stood up and stretched. She took out her phone and checked the time. "Hey, not to freak you out but doesn't your Jazz class start at 3:30?"

"What time is it?" Marinette asked with a knowing sigh.

"3:27."

Marinette shot up. "Not again!" She quickly located her jazz shoes and the rest of the things she needed for her other classes that day. Throwing them into her bag, she slung it over her shoulder. "Bye, Alya!" Marinette ran out the door.

Alya peeked around the doorframe and called out to her friend, "I better see you tonight!"

"Yeah, yeah, we'll see!" Marinette answered before making her way to the stairwell and descending to the bottom floor.

* * *

Marinette lay back in her bedroom, face buried in her pillow. She sighed into the comfort of her bed, her body exhausted but her mind very much awake. It was well past 9:00 and she was still undecided on her evening plans. " _I could stay home and sleep. That sounds really nice but kind of a lame way to spend my Friday night...Or, I could go to Miraculous, risk getting expelled, and possibly meet Adrien?"_ She frowned. " _Yeah, like with my luck something like that would ever happen to me. Even if he goes, I doubt he'll even look twice at me or even think someone so unsure of herself is even worth his time."_ Marinette's phone began to buzz, someone was texting her. Flipping onto her side, she reached for her phone which lay on her nightstand. It was Alya. Attached were three videos and a text that read:

Alya: You sure you don't want a piece of one of these three hunks? One of them could be Adrien~

Marinette opened the videos. The first was a dark brown haired guy with a red streak up the spike in his hair. He wore a red tank-top with a white broken heart in the middle, black sweat pants, red Jordan shoes, and black and red face paint around his eyes to compliment the look. His dance was good, but Marinette didn't know if he deserved the title of hunk. " _Definitely not Adrien."_ The next candidate was hardly noteworthy and she skipped to the last one.

The last one was a blonde haired, green eyed boy who wore some sort of black, short-sleeve, zip up jacket with neon green detailing and a cat ear hood pulled up over his head. He wore a black tank top and a collar with a bell around his neck. To complete the look, he sported neon green converse, black fingerless gloves with a neon green paw-print emblazoned on the palm, and black face paint that surrounded his eyes like a mask. He wore a cocky smirk and moved with such fierce confidence Marinette quickly found herself transfixed by his dancing style. He was extraordinarily talented. " _If it really attracts such amazing dancers, maybe Adrien really will be there… "_ Marinette thought. " _I mean, if he really does dance at Miraculous maybe he'll see me dancing and totally fall for me and then he'll meet with me in secret and reveal himself and confess then ask me out for smoothies and we could totally get married and live just like how I planned! "_ Marinette decided, she had to see this place in person on the off chance Adrien made an apperance.

Ther sound of Marinette's phone buzzing again interrupted her train of thought. It was from Alya. It read:

Alya: So you comin?

Not bothering to reply, Marinette stood up and walked over to her small dresser in the corner of her room. Digging through her drawers, she pulled up a red sports bra covered in black polka-dots. Smirking, Marinette formulated a plan. She located a pair of black sweatpants with a red waistband, a red zip-up jacket, black and red striped wristbands, and red high-tops. She threw them on along with the sports bra. Heading to the bathroom, she dug around for some hair ties. She procured two red ones and quickly tied her hair up into pigtails. Next was locating both her make-up bag and Alya's. Securing the two items in question, she fished out what she needed.

Marinette applied some mascara to her eyelashes as well as a light layer of lipgloss on her lips. Next was the more tricky part. Luckily, Alya had some red face paint Marinette could borrow for the mask like portion of her costume. Smearing her fingers in the substance, Marinette painted the skin around her eyes bright red. When she was done, she examined her appearance in the mirror. Thanks to the mascara, her eyelashes were long and pretty and added with a confident expression, Marinette felt as if she had become someone else entirely. Like when she had been dancing earlier that day she felt as if she had transformed into someone different. She had become someone self-assured, confident, and alluring. She had become Ladybug. Giving one last admiring glance at her reflection before she left, Marinette exited the bathroom. She grabbed her phone, threw up her hood to hide her face, and left the dorm room.

* * *

She hitched a taxi and made her way to downtown Paris which, luckily, wasn't a long ride. Paying her driver, she stepped out of the Taxi a few blocks away from the night club. She spent the walk mentally preparing herself. " _You've got this Marinette. You're not going to embarrass yourself. You can do this. You can dance. You proved that today during class… Just act like you don't care who's watching, like it's just you and the music."_ Marinette stopped outside the nightclub.

The Miraculous Night Club was alive with the sound of pumping pop music mixed with cheers and laughter. Lights pulsed through the open doorway and the neon sign hanging above the bouncer-guarded entryway proclaiming the name of the building. Marinette found herself gravitating towards the entrance. The bouncer stopped her. "Name?" He asked in a gravely voice.

Putting on her best confident smirk, Marinette answered without missing a beat, "Ladybug." The bouncer stepped out of the way for her to pass. Marinette stepped through the doorway lowering her hood. She grinned, feeding off the energy leaking from within the club. Blushing, nervous, stammering Marinette was no more. For tonight, there was only confident, sexy Ladybug, and soon, the floor would belong to her

* * *

Hey guys, it's Roxy here bringing you a whole new fanfiction based on starrycove's Breakdance AU. This was so much fun to write especially since I've been dancing all my life and am fairly knowledgeable on the subject. That being said I do use a lot of dance oriented terms and if you ever get confused on what exactly a move is or looks like, feel free to leave me a message. If you'd like to see the two dances I was heavily inspired by for the dream duet and the hip-hop routine, please check out Fix You by IaMEmiliodosal and Kelsey_Landers and Monster by Matt Steffanina. If you have trouble finding the videos on youtube let me know. Thanks so much for reading this fanfiction and expect further chapters in the coming weeks. Feel free to leave some helpful critiques and commentary.

Roxy out!


End file.
